vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morokei
Summary Morokei is one of the eight high-ranking dragon priests of Skyrim. He is located in the antechamber of Labyrinthian and possesses both the Staff of Magnus and his eponymous mask. He has known for the title of being the "Deathless", and an extraordinary powerful sorcerer worthy to wield the metaphysical staff of infinite energy. In the past, Savos Aren and his students intruded into the city of Bromjunaar, Labyrinthian. Savos Aren and his team fought through the endless hordes of Morokei's minions; and eventually, Savos's team was on brink of total annihilation. In an act of desperation, he sacrificed the lives of two College students in order to keep Morokei sealed within Labyrinthian for the good of Skyrim. Throughout Labyrinthian, Morokei taunts The Dovahkiin- at first, in the dragon language, then secondly in the Skyrim vernacular - and asks if the hero is Savos. His disembodied voice, often accompanied by a blue wind capable of sapping magicka, follows the hero all the way to the end of the dungeon, where The Dovahkiin is found incarcerated by two ex-College thralls. Finally, The Dovahkiin put an end to this ancient threat once and for all. The hero retrieved the Staff of Magnus from the lifeless corpse of the dragon priest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly far higher Name: Morokei, "Glorious" in Dovahzul, Morokei the Deathless Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Several millennia, undead Classification: Nord, Dragon Priest, Leader of the Bromjunaar, High ranking member of Skyrim Dragon Cult Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of the Dovahkiin or any intruder into Labyrinthian), Levitation, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim. Morokei is an exceptional mage), Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap passively, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within his own vessel, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn as he can consume souls to empower himself), Empowerment (Staff of Magnus provides limitless energy and power), Power Nullification/Power Absorption/Power Modification via Staff of Magnus, Forcefield Creation, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, Can summon Daedras and Atronachs from Oblivion, Elemental Manipulation, Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (With Staff of Magnus, he casually siphons the power/Magicka of The Dovahkiin through merely speaking. Effectively depower the hero for a moment, and he can do it longer if the hero faces the might of the Staff), possibly far higher (The Staff of Magnus can nullify the Eye of Magnus, an instrument that can undo and warp the entire multiverse of Mundus. The staff itself is a limitless metaphysical battery of infinite potentials. With it, he can also nullify the power of the end-game Dovahkiin as well), can ignore durability with his magic might Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and kept pace with The Dovahkiin. Easily react against mages who cast magical spells as fast as natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Can harm The Dovahkiin with the Staff of Magnus) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Withstood numerous hits from The Dovahkiin in their battle. Thanks to the Staff of Magnus) Stamina: As undead, he does not feel tired Range: Dozens of meters with Basic Magicks. City level or far higher with Staff of Magnus Standard Equipment: Staff of Magnus, a metaphysical, limitless battery in the form of a staff, and it has limitless power as well as drains, nullifies anyone's power/Magicka to empower the wielder further. Intelligence: Genius. While he was entirely out of touch with the outside world for eons, he was capable of ruling over Northern Skyrim in the past as one of the prime leaders of the Dragon Cult, and is a sage of magic. He is strong enough to have been accepted by the Staff of Magnus and wielded its power effectively Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery 600px-SR-creature-Morokei.jpg|Morokei in the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Priests Category:Necromancers Category:Antagonists